


Giving up

by SummySwan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, TWD AU, Voltron, bittersweet end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummySwan/pseuds/SummySwan
Summary: “Shiro...please....” Keith choked on every syllable while tears freely gushed from his eyes, his gun shakily brushing against the other’s forehead, “I know you’re in there.”_____(Based off of @guiyuy ‘s TWD Sheith AU on twitter!)





	Giving up

The ropes strained despite being tied roughly to the tree, the man bound to the tree growling. Blood, so much blood glossing over his face from his scalp down to his chin. Keith couldn’t bring himself to look down at the other’s body, the shirt tied messily around his elbow in a knot to cover the lack of arm. Blood had started to drool from Shiro’s mouth, agonizingly slow as it dripped down onto the dirt, Shiro, Shiro-

“Shiro...please....” Keith choked on every syllable while tears freely gushed from his eyes, his gun shakily brushing against the other’s forehead, “I know you’re in there.”

Shiro’s eyes had dulled, no sign of life present while his mouth gaped open, wanting the flesh in front of him.

The safety clicked off from his gun.

It was deathly quiet in the forest, the birds having learned to be silent many years ago. Everything was tense, every being waiting until he would finally pull the trigger. You always killed the infected once there was no hope, it was the group’s rule to ensure everyone was safe. Keith knew Shiro would’ve wanted to die before he had turned, wouldn’t want to hurt anyone even if it costed his own life.

But...Despite seeing the white hair that signified the virus had worked its way fully through Shiro’s body...Keith couldn’t...

“I...I can’t- No, I won’t leave you, I won’t give up on you.” Keith stuttered on a gasp of air, “Because...”

He lowered his gun quietly, before briskly pressing the gun, the one Shiro had given him many years ago, right up above his ear to his own head. He let his eyes take in Shiro’s form a final time with nostalgia, Shiro’s body straining at the rope Keith had half-hazardly tied in what felt like hours ago. Shiro had always worked out to keep that form, and won every arm-wrestling contest their group would have. His face, back when it wasn’t dripping red, had been simply adorable.

Puffed cheeks, a happy grin which Shiro tried and failed to rain in as a simple turn of the lips, along with the genuine smile he sent Keith afterwords...All of it was precious, it wasn’t something Keith could loose again. His father had been slain in one of the first outbreaks, his mother having gone missing years before. He had seen children get eaten before, had witnessed people sobbing and pleading to live after having been infected. But Shiro had given him a sparkle of life in this hell they all existed through in the form of a gentle smile and the way he said Keith’s name. 

He called him softly with a hint of adoration that had Keith weak at the knees, it was always so...

His tears had started to dry, but a fresh set of them threatened to overflow. Yet, Keith felt a wobbly smile slip onto his sunken face, the words he had never been able to utter flowing out so easily despite it being such a bittersweet moment.

“Because I love you, Shiro.”

He had let his eyes close as peace overcame him, his final sight having been the man he had fallen in love with.

His finger tugged on the trigger, and the silence in the forest was broken.

 

“...Keith?” A soft voice had his eyes popping open, and the gun he was holding earlier had disappeared...but why had he been holding a gun?

The area around them was green, grassy lands everywhere in sight with a pale pink sky, the sun on the edge of dipping fully into the horizon. Keith warily glanced around, looking down at his own clothing, which was some sort of red robe. He was so focused on analyzing the surroundings for any- foe, maybe? That he hadn’t realized the most important thing.

“Keith, you’re here too, what a relief!” Shiro airily laughed, eyes meeting Keith’s as they usually did, “Isn’t this place nice?”

Keith let himself take in Shiro’s face for a moment, the curve of his jawline, his crinkled eyes along with the dimple on his right cheek, the way his entire being was alive, breathing. Shiro was adorned with a purple robe, and the scar that had marred his face previously was gone, hair it’s original glossy, black color. In any form Shiro was gorgeous, but this...was ethereal.

“Yeah,” Keith croaked out, vision going blurry as stray tears slid down his cheeks, “It is.”


End file.
